x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Juggernaut
Personality Juggernaut had a very violent personality and seemed to have an unwavering hatred for Professor Xavier. His appearence scares the wits out of humans when they see him throwing cars around as if they were no more than paper airplanes. Powers & Abilities Imbued with mystical power that makes him the unstoppable Juggernaut. Power grants him invulnerability, enhanced strength, healing, advanced endurance, and ability to survive without food or life support. Physical appearance Early Life Little is known about the Juggernaut's past, save for the fact that his father married Charles Xavier's mother after Xavier's father's death. When he grew up, Cain used secret mystic energies to acquire great power, turning him into the unstoppable Juggernaut. In their first encounter, Charles managed to subdue the behemoth through a mental attack, and developed a stasis tank which keeps Juggernaut completely paralyzed. Due to his crimes, he had been locked up in a high security prison due to his mutant natures. However, the prison is not mutant-proof and it seems that Mystique has freed Juggernaut on many occasions Season 1 In survival of the fittist episode, he gis realsed by Mystique. Mystique released him hoping that she would get him on her side. Unfourtunately, he worked for no one and shoved Mystique aside as she was trying to help him. He wanted revenge against Xavier for locking him up and shows up at the Mansion. Through the help of The Brotherhood] and the X-men, he is defeated and locked up once more. Season 2 Years later, the mutant shape-shifter Mystique awakened the giant in an attempt to gain control of Xavier's mutant-tracking computer, Cerebro. Juggernaut turned on her, preferring to exact his vengeance on his step-brother, and trudged to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, forcing a union between Mystique's Brotherhood of Mutants and Xavier's X-Men in order to stop the giant. Using a lot of teamwork, the mutants finally open all the latches to Cain's psi-blocking helmet, allowing Toad to yank it off. Professor X was then able to telepathically subdue his step-brother, and Juggernaut was returned to his stasis tank. Season 3 Months after that, Mystique apparently again sabatoged the stasis tank, requiring Xavier to leave his mansion and repair the tank. This gave her, win her guise of Risty Wilde, enough time to trick the X-Men into having a wild party and a young man calling himself Arcade into getting him information on the New Mutants, as well as possibly other secrets of the X-Men. For the good of Xavier, the X-Men, and quite possibly all humanity, the stasis tank must remain working, but mechanical systems do have their ways of failing... Season 4 Notes Other faces of Juggernaut Legacy_-_Jugg.png|'X-men Legacy' (2008 - +) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|''X-Men 2''(2003) Last_Stand-_Jugger.png|"X-Men:Last Stand" (2006) Last_Stand-_Juggern.png|"X-Men:Last Stand" (2006) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|''Epic Movie'' (2007) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png| X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|"X-Men First Class" (2011) X-me_Ani._-_Jugger.png|''X-Men: The Animated Series'' (1992-1997) X-me_Ani._-_Cain.png|''X-Men: The Animated Series'' (1992-1997) W_&_X-men_-Jugg.png|''Wolverine & the X-Men'' TV (2008-2009) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|"MAD" (2011) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|"Wolverine" Anime (2011) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|X-Men Anime TV Series (2011) X-Men_Ledgens_-_jugger.png|'X-Men Legends II' Game (2005) Category:Characters Category:villain